Genie In A Bottle
by tad2me
Summary: Princess Isabella is set to be married to a man she doesn't love. She has no say in the matter, it's the rules. When someone else steps in to mess it up, she can only hope it last.
1. Chapter 1

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infiringement intended. I do not own anything Twilight related. This story is not beta. All mistakes are my own and again, I hope you enjoy the story than worried where the commas should be._

_I started this story out as a one shot, but they wanted so much more. This story was kind of inspired by Christina Augular "Genie in a Bottle" song. Some of the chapters are short and some are long, but that is the way it goes._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 1

I hear the familiar ringing of bells in the distance, signaling the announcement of our upcoming nuptials, where two families will be joined together, one year from today. Yay, Happy birthday to me.

I, Princess Isabella Marie Swan is set to be married to Prince Michael John Newton of Abooboo on my eighteenth birthday. Why do I have to marry on my birthday to a man I don't even love and barely know?

Having an arranged marriage is not a good thing if you have no chemistry. The Prince is a nice guy, but I do not love or have feelings for him. But here I am, forced to married to him.

The Swans and the Newtons are all together tonight to make the announcement of our engagement. Much to my chagrin, my parents will not listen to me.

I've spent many countless nights since my sixteenth birthday pleading with my parents. "Mother, father, please don't make me marry him. I do not love him. Why must we have arranged marriages? A marriage is between two people who love each other. Have a connection. Chemistry with sparks between them. I have nothing for the Prince. Please don't make me." I sat on the floor on my pillow in front of my parents, crying and pleading.

My mother leans forward, placing her hand on my chin to look at her. "Isabella dear, you know the rules. You must marry the Prince on your eighteenth birthday, whether there is love or not. You will grow to love him in time sweetheart."

Tears stream down my cheek. "But mother, being forced into something, will make it harder to accept. Can't you make it for what makes me happy. Let me choose." I won't be happy if I'm forced and I can only hope.

My father slams his fist down on the arm of the chair, standing, making me jump from the sudden sound, halting my tears. "_ENOUGH_ _ISABELLA! _Stop right now. This discussion is over. End of story. You will marry the Prince and produce heirs. You will not talk about this anymore. Do you hear me?" I look at him nervously, nodding. "You're dismissed!"

I stand and run to my room, flopping down on the bed and cry myself to sleep, never to speak again of it...

So, here I am getting ready for my engagement party. My sisters, Rosalie and Alice help me get ready. Rosalie does my hair, while Alice helps with my make-up. Alice also made my dress. It's an off white, sparkling floor length, long sleeve dress. Rosalie has a coral and gold dress, while Alice has a pink one.

After my sisters leave me for a bit. I grab hold of my bottle, holding it to my heart. I close my eyes and silently pray. "I just wish I could find someone to love with my heart, as much as they love me back. To live happily ever after." I open my eyes, letting out a sigh and place my bottle back on my vanity. I stand and head downstairs.

Guiding down the stairs to the dining room, I enter to a room full. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Princess Isabella." People stand, I bow. I really hate having to be announced. To have attention drawn. My father walks over to grab my hand, leading me to the front of the table next to the Prince.

"Welcome, everyone. Please sit. It brings great pleasure in announcing the engagement of my daughter, Princess Isabella to Prince Michael." I look around with everyone smiling, as I smile back with a fake one. I was crying inside.

Michael stands, grabbing my hand and places the ring on my left hand, raising to kiss it. I catch site of my friend Jessica, who looks royally pissed. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I turn slowly and look at Michael as he has a smirk on his face. I gingerly, remove my hand, not causing a scene.

We sit and eat, while conversations flowed amongst everyone. I just sit there, listening, smiling, keeping conversation light and minimal. After the meal, I excuse myself and headed to my room.

I pull the ring off, throwing it on my vanity. "I can't believe this! I wish I could just disappear, and I do so, opening my bottle and disappear. Inside my bottle, I leave the worries of real life behind.

Sprawled out on my couch, I hear Jessica. _"Bella, are you in here? Where are you?"_

"Leave me alone, Jess, I am in no mood for this right now!"

_"Bella, there is no way you are going to marry Mike. He is mine and with you out of the picture, he has to marry me. I'm next in line and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."_ Just then I hear a '_THUMP'!_

_A/N_

**Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it. Leave some love. Thank you!**

**Visit my blog to see pics to the story. I will post pics to all my stories that I have written. They help bring the story to life.**

** .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related and no copyright infringement intended. This story is all in fun and made up based on dreams of mine and inspired by songs and pictures. I am also going to try to get these posted elsewhere in case there are any issues. Again, I apologize for any incorrect spelling._

Chapter 2

There is nothing more beautiful than watching the sunrise or even a sunset. I've had the privilege of both, since I moved here. Watching a sun rise to start a new day, brings a smile to my face, knowing it's another day to enjoy and make the most of it. Sunsets just brings sadness to the days end, but also a relief if you had a hard days work.

Sitting here on the beach looking out across the water, wishing I had someone special to share it with. A whine, with a bark, takes me out of my thoughts. I look over at my dog Booboo, as the wind picks up and clouds start rolling in. A storm is brewing on the horizon and I need to get things secured down.

I pick myself up, dusting the sand off. Booboo and I head down to the docks to check on the boats to make sure they are secure enough.

"Hey, Edward, do you need help?" My neighbor yells out. "Nah, I got it Mr. Birdie. Thanks anyway." I wave him off.

"Okay, hollar if you do. Later." And he walked back into his house.

I finished up with my boat and worked my way down to pier to the others. We are like family here and look out for each other. They aren't noisy people, just very heartfelt. I was hired on to help maintain the pier, since a majority of the people here are retired. I am the only young lad here in the area, since I moved here a year ago, just fresh out of high school, not knowing what I wanted to do with my life, so I set out across country and ended up in Nantucket.

I made it back home in time to get the shutters closed on my windows closed just in time, before the rain hit. Booboo and I make it inside and hunker down, waiting out the storm.

I head to my study and work on my novel, that I am working on. Night falls as the storm picks up and we head to bed as, I know I'll be waking up to a mess.

I faintly hear a whimper coming from Booboo, who is looking at me. Guessing he needs to go out, I look at the clock as it reads seven o'clock.

I dress, make coffee and head out, as Booboo takes off running down the beach. I hear him bark and digging with excitement. I walk up to see what has him so excited.

"Hey, Booboo, what do you have there?" He stops and I bend down to see what it is. "Well, look at this."

**A/N**

What is it? What did BooBoo find?

I like walking beaches in the morning, you can always find something. I have to tracel to places for beaches as there are none in WI. There are but not ocean side. I've never been to Nantucket, but would love too! It's on my bucket list. I will post pic of Edwards house on my blog.

For some reason my blog name went missing on last chapter, but I have it in my bio.

leave some love-I'm always learning, even at my age, and if you're not, something is wrong. Enjoy your day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Sorry this is a very short chapter, but it gets better and I will post another chapter to make up for it. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"I can't believe this! Jessica, let me out! Let me out of here right now! Let's talk about this." Frantically yelling, but she is not listening to me. She can't hear me. No one can hear me, let alone I don't hear her or anyone else.

I sit down on my sofa to think about this. First of all, I'm stuck in my bottle for who knows how long? Oh man, my family. Do they know I am missing? Stopping my thoughts, I let out a squeel.

Standing, I start to pace back and forth, talking out loud. "If Jessica locked me up in here, wanting Mike all to herself and what she said is true, that she is next in line to marry him. Since she is nine months older than me, that makes her to wed in three months. With me out of the picture, she could easily make it happen. She just needs to keep me locked up for three months and then I'm free. I won't have to marry him. Our arrangement will be null and void, right?

Does it work that way? I wish I had someone to talk to. I kind of knew some of the laws, but I was just too worked up that I never searched for a loop hole. But thank god, Jess did. I can only hope.

Flopping back down on my plush sofa, smiling, kicking my legs in the air, screaming with great excitement. Why didn't we think of this before? We could have saved me a lot of agony and suffering on my part. I might as well enjoy my time in here while I wait out the next three months or so. Good thing us Genies can survive in our bottle for long periods of time, otherwise, I would be royally pissed.

**A/N**

**Please don't hate me for the short chapter, but it was necessary. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Genie in a Bottle**

Chapter 4

Picking up the colorful bottle out of the sand, I look around to see if anyone is nearby. Coast is clear. Glancing back down at the bottle in my hand, I can't help but wonder where this came from. The storm obviously brought it in last night.

It's very beautiful and surrounded by lots of gems, expensive gems. It has to be worth millions.

With it still in my hands, I briefly scan over the beach to see if there might be other fine pieces like this that maybe the storm blew in. But all I see are shells and driftwood.

Booboo and I head back to the house. I place the bottle on the coffee table and head into the kitchen to get a damp cloth to clean it up.

Holding it on my lap, gently rubbing more sand off of it and playing with the top to see if I can open it. I can't help but let out a laugh at the thought of it being like the TV show, "I dream of Jeannie."

I pull the top, grunting a bit and then with a loud _'POP'_, I got the lid off. I peak inside and see nothing. I take a wiff and it smells like freesia, lavender and strawberries. Very feminine. No smoke coming out. Hmmm.

I sit the bottle back on the table and just stare at it. Wondering and waiting for smoke to come out of it and a Genie to appear before me. Maybe I need to rub it more and then maybe it will come out. Running my hand thru my hair. "Come on Edward, that only happens in movies, not in real life. Get it together. There is no such thing as a Genie in a bottle." I let out a deep breath.

I get up to go fix lunch. Booboo is sitting there just staring at the bottle like he is in a trance. Occasionally his head tips to the side as if someone is talking to him.

After I eat, I head out to open the shutters on my windows, letting the sunlight in. I pick up a few branches in the yard, head down to the pier to check on the boats. No damage to them and they all looked good. I stopped and talked to the neighbors about the storm.

The sun was setting by the time I headed back home, not realizing how much I cleaned up. Booboo was still sitting in the same place as I left him. Silly dog. You'd think he was waiting for a Genie to come out too!

Fixing a sandwich, I head to my study, but not able to concentrate on writing, so I did a google search on Genie in a Bottle, but really nothing too exciting.

Walking back to the living room, I grab the bottle, picking it up and carry it back into my bedroom, placing it on the dresser. I shower and then crawl into my bed in just my boxer shorts, laying there staring at the bottle.

I get up, grab the bottle and bring it back to bed with me. Why I did that, I have no idea. I guess it's just wishful thinking, that I could only be so lucky to find a Genie in a bottle who will grant me three wishes.

Laying there with it propped up on my other pillow, I gently reach out to touch the heart shape gem and rub it. My eye lids get heavy, as I close my eyes, I softly chant, "You are safe with me. If there is a Genie in the bottle, baby, come, come, come, I'll let you out." Succumbing to sleep, I dream about a beautiful brunette with chocolate eyes.

**A/N**

**Much better, longer chapter than last one, but worth it. I will have Bella's Bottle posted on my blog. please leave some love and that you are still lovin the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 5

'_POP' _

Sitting up at the sound of hearing the cork pop from a bottle, my bottle. Someone opened my bottle. I hear a mans voice, but nothing is forcing me out. He is not rubbing the right stone. He needs to rub the heart shape sapphire on the top middle of the bottle. How can he not see it. Once he rubs it, I can be free. I've been sealed in here far too long as to where I cannot get out by myself.

The protection seal is used when the bottle has been corked and sealed for a period of twenty four hours. It needs to have the gem rubbed in order to break it free.

I pace back and forth talking to myself. "Come on mister, rub the heart shape gem." Thinking if there is another way for me to communicate. Time passes as I sit and wait.

I close my eyes and hum to sing. _'I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights, waiting for someone to release me. I'm a Genie in a bottle, You gotta rub me the right way...come, come, come and let me out.'_

Just then, there was a small rumble. He did it, he rubbed the gem, I'm free. I stand, closing my eyes, willing myself out.

Here I am, finally out of my bottle, standing next to the bed, staring at a man who is sleeping and softly snoring. He has a sheet draped over his waste, while laying there on his side, with his hand still on my bottle. He mumbles and rolls over onto his back. I see a bare chest, sporting a six pack. He is very handsome.

I hear a whine, only to turn to see a dog sitting there, looking at me. I smile, bending down to pet him. Standing, I reach for the bottle to place on the night stand next to me, climb into bed and run my hand gently down his chest, feeling those abs. I couldn't resist. I've only seen these well built guys in magazines. I remember my sisters and I would drool over them, run our fingers over their stomach muscles with our fingers and moan, only to dream of doing that in with them for real. well here is my chance.

He lets out a moan, "mmmm, baby, stop that, it's turning me on." He smiles and his hand is on mine. I start to pull back. Does he know that I am here?

All of sudden, his eyes open and he jumps up, scared. "Crap, you scared me. Who are you? How did you get in here? He frantically looks around, runs his hand over his face and thru his hair. He sit up, leaning up against the headboard. He looks back at me. "You're the Genie from the bottle, aren't you?"

**A/N**

**Yes! She is finally out-let the fun begin! Sorry, no pics for this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything Twilight related. Stuff just made up in my head._

_Enjoy! _

Chapter _6_

I know that I am dreaming, because Genie's aren't real. She is not real, even though she looks real. She is beautiful. She smells heavenly. Feeling her hand on my abs, sent a current thru me. She was turning me on and teasing me with her touch. I have to stop her before I take her right here.

Wait! I feel her and smell her. I open my eyes, jolting awake, scaring the crap out of me. She's here. She is in my bed.

"This has to be a dream, right? I mean, I was dreaming and here you are. God, You're beautiful." She was beyond stunning. I could get lost in those chocolate eyes.

She smiles. "Nope, you're not dreaming. You may have been earlier, but not now. And I have to say that you're pretty sexy looking yourself. Thank you for getting me out. By the way, can you tell me what day it is?"

"Um...let me get my bearings." I have to think about it myself, as I feel like I'm in a different world. I glance at the clock as it reads, ten minutes after one in the morning. "It's June first. Why? Are you from another decade?" Genie's are not real are they? They don't exist, not in my world.

She sits there looking at me, like she is trying to let it sink in to speak softly. "I've been in my bottle for nine months. WOW, I can't believe it's been that long. Where am I?"

I get up out of bed, walking to my closet to grab a pair of pants and head out into the kitchen turning the lights on. She follows.

There is no way that I'm going to be able to sleep now, so I might as well make coffee. "Do you drink coffee?"

With a smile. "Yes, please." She is just so beautiful and I find myself not being able to take my eyes off of her. I get cream and sugar out of the cupboard and place on the breakfast bar where she is sitting.

While the coffee is brewing, I face her. "You are in Nantucket." I wait to see if she questions it. "What is your name, beautiful."

She blushes with a smile again. "My name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan, and you are?"

Raising an eyebrow at her. "Princess?"

"Yes, Princess. I take it that you've never seen a princess before?"

I let out a snicker. "I guess in these parts of the world, we don't see them, but I do know that they exist." I grab two mugs and pour coffee into them and hand one to her.

"Thank you. Are you going to tell me your name." She smiles and winks at me.

I reach my hand toward her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Isabella. I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the third." Giving her a smile back, she reaches out to shake my hand and a jolt runs through me, shocking me, causing to release instantly. What the hell do you call that? I have never ever felt anything like that before.

I came around the bar to sit next to her. "So, where are you from Princess? Do you have family?" I wonder how she does it. This genie thing.

She takes a drink of her coffee. "I'm from Aruba. I have two younger sisters, Alice and Rosalie, along with both my parents, King Charles and Queen Renee."

I take a sip of my coffee wondering how this all works out. I have to ask. "How do you do the Genie, thing? I mean, how are you a Genie? Were you like born this way or did you just become one at a later age?"

Her smile, her laughter, just makes me shift in my chair, waiting for her to answer. "Well, the moment we are born, our parents place our birthstone on our foreheads between the eyes here." She points to the spot. "We are then sprinkled with magic glitter. There is a ritual that they go through, but I cannot tell you in fear that I would have to kill you." My eyes pop wide and she giggles.

"Oh, you're good. You almost had me there." We both laugh. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. No, really, that is all part of it, but I really cannot tell you because the great genie Ali-ali-boo is the only one who has these powers that is passed onto us. We really have no choice in a lot of things in our world, but maybe sometime, I can show you."

"I understand. No need to further explain." I really wonder if she can have a normal life outside of her world. She sips her coffee, as I do the same. We both become quiet for a bit.

"So, what about you?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genie in a Bottle**

_**Surprise! I'm posting today as a surprise. Normally I post weekends when I have more time, but it's almost Thanksgiving and I'm thankful to share my stories, my dreams.** **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

As I sit here next to this sexy as all get out of a man. I can't help but wonder if he has a girlfriend or family close by. I want to know everything about him before I have to leave. Or do I?

He clears his throat. "Well, I have two older brothers, Jasper and Emmett. My parents are Carlisle and Esme. We are not royalty by any means." He snickers. He has a beautiful smile that just melts my insides. "They are from Forks, Washington. I'm adapted and originally from Chicago. I just moved here about a year ago."

I look at him as he talks. We fall into a comfortable conversation. "Do you miss your family?"

He nods. "Yes, at times, but, we talk on the phone and skype from time to time. How about you? Do you miss your family? How did you end up here? What happened to cause you to be so far away from them?"

I shrug my shoulders. Standing to go sit in the living room on the couch, he follows and sits next to me, grabbing my hand. I feel this charge go through me, but it feels so good. I look into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, where I find myself getting so lost in thought with him. Thinking about how I want to be with him.

"Isabella?" He whispers. I shake my head, blinking, taking me out of my trance in him.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. Yes, I miss my family. Mostly my sisters. We are very close and they must be worried sick. Now that I am out of my bottle, I should contact them, but I can't. Not right now. I don't want too!" I feel fear build at the thought that my parents will be searching for me and take me back home to marry the Prince. I have three month that I need to stay hiding. Realizing this, I reach over to grab the lid to my bottle and run into the bedroom to place it back in my bottle so they cannot find me. I hope it's not too late.

He walks into the room as I was placing the cork back in. "Princess? What do you mean you can't or don't want to contact them?"

I stand holding my bottle with tears in my eyes. I swallow hard before speaking and I feel him behind me. "I need to stay hiding for three more months. I am set to be married on my eighteenth birthday. I don't want to marry him, I don't love him. I am forced to marry him."

He places his hand on my shoulder and pulls me toward him, wrapping his arms around me. I place my head on his shoulders, hugging him back. We stand there just holding each other. The feeling of being in his arms feels good while he rubs my back gently.

I pull back looking at him. He rubs the back of his fingers down my cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nod wanting him to know. I pull him down on the bed and explain to him what happened. His eyes never left mine, nor did mine leave his and he would rub his hand up and down my arm, comforting me. His touch is magical.

"Princess, I am so sorry for the pain this is causing you. You don't deserve to be forced into an unwanted marriage. I know I would hate it. I wish there was something I could do." He cups my face, as I lean into it.

"Just keep me hidden. Don't let anyone take me, okay?" I reach up to touch his face, keeping my eyes on his. I glance at his lips, wanting him to kiss me and back to his eyes to see if he will. Then we both slowly move closer. I feel his breath on me. His lips lightly touch mine. Pulling back slightly then back. His lips more firmer this time. It feels good. My body is reacting to his as we pull each other closer. I want more. I want him.

I climb onto his lap, not breaking our kiss. My hands are in his hair, tugging and pulling it. He lets out a moan. His one hand still on my face, while the other is on the back of my head, holding me to him, while still kissing.

He pulls away slightly, placing his forehead to mine. "WOW, Princess, that was...just WOW!"

I giggle. "Yeah, I know what you mean. That was definitely a big WOW."

Pulling back further looking at me, while running his fingers down my face. "I promise to protect you. After that, I am not sure I can let you go anyway. You just lit a spark in me, that I never realized I was missing after all this time."

Smiling back at him as my hand runs down his face. "I feel the same way. And thank you!" I kiss him again. Just then the dog barks, causing us to both jump and we let out a laugh.

"Come on, Booboo wants to go out and then I will show you around." He pulls me up off the bed, but I pull back, holding him back. "Wait! I can't go out like this." I gester up and down at my body. His eyes follow as he smiles.

"Hmmm, I guess we can't let you out of here dressed like that." He walks over to his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. "Here put these on. If we need too, we can pin the shorts up so they don't fall, but at least it will work. I'll let you change. Come out when you're done."

Edward left the room so I could change. Carefully removing my dress, I lay it across the chair, letting out a much needed sigh. Looking in the mirror, to be sure I looked half way decent, I left the room.

Edward was standing in the kitchen, looking up when I entered the room. "All set?" I nodded and smiled at him. He grabs my hand and we head out.

A/N

Hope you liked this chapter. it only gets better and can't wait to hear what you think.

Thank You for reading. No pics for this chapter-sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Genie in a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. This is a short chapter-Sorry! Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter-8

We walk down to the beach. "Here is where I found you." he pointed to the spot and chuckled. "Or I should say Booboo found you."

"Well, I for one, am happy he did and that you paid attention to him. You could have easily just avoided him and not care what he as doing."

He stops and looks at me. "I am glad too, but Booboo just doesn't go digging around for nothing."

We continued walking down to the pier. "This is my boat here." he said pointing to it. "Maybe some day I will take you out in it. Have you ever been on a boat before?"

Shaking my head, his eyes get big. "No, I haven't, but I would like that very much. Does it go fast?" I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"Yeah, but we'll just troll about the island though. Give you a complete tour."

Walking back, we ran into a neighbor. "Edward, who is this pretty little gal?"

"Ah, Isabella, this is Mr. Birdie. Mr. Birdie, this is Isabella. She is visiting for a while and I am showing her around."

It made my heart skip a beat at how Edward responded. Not giving anything away. I love it!

"Welcome, Miss Isabella. You are quite the beautiful one. How do you know each other? I don't recall you ever saying anything about a girlfriend Edward." He eyes us cautiously, as I look to Edward as to what he will say.

"Mr. Birdie, you know me, I don't talk about my personal life and Isabella just showed up unexpectedly, surprising me. She has been a family friend for years." Surprise is right. I'm glad Edward added in that we've been friends. I would hate anyone to really know the truth.

"Oh, okay, Edward. I will let you two continue on your site seeing. I will see you both later, then."

"Bye, Mr. Birdie, it was nice meeting you. Have a good day!" I said and Edward followed with his sentiments also.

"Well, Isabella, we probably should have discussed how you got here and who you are before we go any further. I didn't think, but I hope I didn't upset you with what I said."

"Edward, that was perfect, if I say so myself. I too wasn't sure what to say, but would have thought of something like that as well. I am sorry I put you in an awkward position back there with Mr. Birdie."

"No, it's okay. Let's just go with, that you are a friend from back home, here visiting me and deciding whether or not you want to stay here with me."

He stops, reaching up to move hair away from my face.

I place my hands on his chest, smiling. "That sounds wonderful. What else do you offer here?"

He smiles back at me and places his arm around me, kissing my forehead. "Let me show you."

**A/N **

**I will have a picture of Edwards boat on my blog(See my bio). Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genie in a Bottle**

**Surprise! Since last chapter was short, I thought I would give you a bonus. I'm just as excited as you all are on what's happening. How will it end? We are almost half way thru. Keep reading!**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 9

With Isabella wrapped around my arm, she felt so real and felt so right. I never thought I would find someone or at least not this way. I should have asked her before we set out of the house, how we would address her to people that saw us.

I need to protect her and can not let anyone know who she really is or they may come take her away from me. Our kiss earlier did things to me inside. I feel things I haven't felt before. I want her to be part of my life.

After showing her around town and some of the island, she was nothing but all smiles the entire time. We stopped at the Beach Hut for a bite to eat. We talked and laughed, as I introduced her to more people I knew.

"Edward, everyone seems so nice here. I really do like it here."

"Good, I hope you do, because I don't think I can ever let you go now. I know we just met, but there is something so right about you. I will fight to the ends of the earth for you." I reached over to hold her hand.

"Well, lets take one day at a time. I really want to take the time to get to know you more." She winks at me and smiles. Then her smile suddenly falls. "I just hope that no one finds me."

"I hope so too!" I whisper. She is so beautiful that my heart literally skips a beat. It breaks my heart knowing that her family could come back to claim her and that I have no right to keep her. They are powerful people you can't mess with.

We get up and head back to my place. We sit on the couch talking. It feels so natural. Just then my phone rings. "Excuse me."

I answer. "Hello?"

_"Hey Edward, it's Em, whats happening?"_

"Not much, what about you?" I let out a little laugh, keeping my eyes on Isabella.

_"Well, Jaz and I will be there tomorrow morning at ten. Will you be picking us up?"_

"Oh, um...yeah, I completely forgot, sorry. Yes, I will be there."

_"Great! See ya then-bye."_

After confirming our plans, I hung up and let out a deep breath. I was not sure how I am going to present Isabella to my brothers, but I am sure that they will love her and protect her just as much as me.

"Well, you will be meeting my brothers tomorrow. I forgot they are coming for the summer to stay with me. I still want you here, and don't you dare even think about going anywhere else." I gave her a stern look.

"Yes, sir!" She said and giggled. "But, where will I sleep?"

I grab her hand and play with her fingers. She has really soft hands. "Isabella, since I only have three bedrooms, you can take a room or...maybe you can stay with me. Of course, only if you are okay with that. Not that I expect anything from you, but..." she grabs me from behind my head, pulling me to her and kisses me. We make out. I pull her closer, wrapping my arms around her.

Pulling back, licking her lips, as I do the same. "Edward, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I can sleep in my bottle too!"

I place my hand on her face. "Whatever you want, it's yours. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I want you to feel like this is your own home. You do as you please, okay?"

She nods and smiles. "Okay, I can't thank you enough. You don't need to worry about me, though. Even though you may think I'm a spoiled princess, I'm really not. But I can tell you that I do not know how to cook or do laundry, but I am willing for you to help me, if you are?"

I am not surprised. Being royalty, you are waited on all the time. I know this from movies and books.

"Yes, I will teach you. First up will be breakfast in the morning. So, lets get to bed so you can have your first lesson on cooking." I wink at her and pull her up off the couch and head to the bedroom.

"Is this okay?" I hold out a t-shirt. She takes the shirt from me and nods. "You can change in bathroom. I have an extra toothbrush in the cabinet. Just look around, get familiar of where things are."

she heads off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I leave to let Booboo out while she gets ready. I come in and her eyes are closed then she opens them. I am only wearing my boxer briefs.

I quickly climb in laying on my side looking at her. We both stare at each other. Not speaking. I reach over to move a strand of hair off her cheek and gently graze it, sending a new wave of feeling thru me. She closes her eyes. She must feel it too. I let out a deep breath and whisper. "Sweet dreams princess."

She lets out a sigh too and whispers sweet dreams back. She is my dream come true.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Coming up-The brothers! Can't wait to see what they think of Bella. No pics for this one-sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Genie In A Bottle**

_Sorry for missing a week! I hope you're still with me. _

Chapter 10

"Rise and shine Princess. We have your first cooking lesson. Come on, time to wake up." Edward whispers in my ear. I let out a moan, not wanting to get out of bed. Is he crazy? What makes him think I want to get up?

"Come on beautiful. I'm excited to teach you." I feel his touch on my arm while I feel butterfly kisses on my cheek. It sends a current thru my body. I mumble. "No, I don't want to get up. Can we stay in bed and skip my lesson today?"

He lets out a little chuckle. "No! Now get up before I tickle you." Well, that woke me up, because I am very ticklish. "Now I know a weakness, Princess." He winks and me and leaves the room.

I hop in the shower and when I get out, I really need to get some clothes from my bottle. I quickly pull the cap off and will myself in, I grab a change of close and will myself back out. I head out to the kitchen where he is drinking coffee.

He pours me a cup, while eyeing me. "Well, what are you teaching me this morning?" I couldn't help but smile at him. This is going to be fun.

"Well, I want to give you something simple. Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Does that sound okay? You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope, sounds yummy. I'm starving."

He gets everything out. "Okay, we will start the sausage first as we can keep them warm, while making the eggs and then the toast." I nod. I do have an idea of how things work even if we were not allowed to make anything back home.

I put the sausage links in the pan as he instructed. Once those got done, we put them on a warming plate and cracked each egg into a bowl, whipping them like he showed me. We were having fun. I poured them into the pan and kept moving them around until they got firm. Edward put the toast in the toaster and puts down the button.

After placing the portions of food on the plate, Edward and I sat down to eat. This was so much fun. Lifting up his coffee mug. "A toast to the chef."

I let out a giggle, lifting my coffee mug. "Cheers."

After breakfast, Edward had to go pick up his brothers at the airport. He wanted to meet them alone and tell them about me. I stayed behind and cleaned up.

Once I got done, I decided to snoop a little bit. I wanted to get a feel of his house. I went from room to room taking it all in. His house if very simple and modern. I see pictures of his family on the shelf in his office. They are a beautiful family, even if they are not blood related. It really makes me miss mine, or at least my sisters.

As I headed down the stairs, I heard the car pull up and the doors shut. Edward is back with his brothers and I'm excited to meet them. I went running out. "Hi there..."

**A/N**

**Okay, Dont you love a cliffhanger? Hell No! I hate them but I like teasing others. I know, you wont have to wait long. Just a short chapter. I promise I will post another chapter, but it will be later. No pics to post. Hope you like it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Genie In A Bottle**

Chapter 11

I got to the airport to pick up my brothers, who are here for the summer. I park the car and head in to wait. The plane is on time.

"Em...Jaz...welcome. So good to see you both." Hugging them both.

"Bro, thanks. It's good to be here. Finally I can relax." Em said smiling.

"Yeah, well don't get to excited, I do have some work for you guys." They both groaned.

We put the luggage in the car. "How was your flight over?"

Jaz speaks up. "Dude, it was good until we got into the commuter plane. What a rickety thing. It was all like, shake, rattle and roll." We all laughed.

Yes, the planes from New York to Nantucket are not always the greatest but they always take care of their planes.

Em turns to me. "So what is happening around here. Do we have any hot babes on the beaches? Have you found anyone yet? Come on dude, spill. Tell us that we're gonna score here before end of summer?"

I let out a chuckle. "Em, there are so many women, you won't be able to keep up. But they may not be single."

His face fell. "Ah, man. Well, I'm not gonna give up. I will hang at the beach everyday if I have too."

I wasn't sure how I was going to address the Isabella situation, but I knew they needed to know before we got home.

"Guys, I have something to tell you and I do not want you to interrupt me, okay?" They both nodded.

"Okay, well, I found someone and I need to tell you about her."

"Edward, way to go!" Jaz leans forward and slaps me on the shoulder.

"I said, do not interrupt me."

"Oh, sorry dude, proceed."

As we head toward the house, I explained to them how I found her and the look on their faces were in shock. They were kind of speechless to say the least. Emmett's first words were, does she have any sisters?

How in the world that Emmett could not survive without a woman is beyond me.

Since Em and Jaz has never seen my place, only seen pics I sent to them all back home, they were pretty impressed when they got out of the car and looked around.

"Come on, lets go meet her." And we headed toward the house when she came running out.

A/N

I just wanna say that I have never been from NY to Nantucket in a plane to know what they are like, but I have been on those commuter planes that do shake, rattle & roll and pray I make it to my short destination. sorry for the short chapter, but I'll post another to make up for it! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Genie In A Bottle**

Chapter 12

Shock is a total understatement when I stepped outside to see both of my sisters standing before me, right behind Aro. We all froze, just staring at each other, wondering if this is real or just a figment of our imaginations.

"Well, Princess is alive and well, I see." Aro glasp his hands together, giving me an evil grin. Oh, great! They send him with my sisters.

Totally ignoring him, my sisters ran to toward me, squealing, hugging and jumping up and down like all sisters do. After we all settled down, I had to ask. "What are you doing here? Are mom and dad here too?" I looked around but did not see them anywhere. Thank god!

Alice looked at Rose and then back to me. "No, it's just us and Aro." He is one of our bodyguards. He mostly works with my dad and there is nothing good about this guy. "We talked them into coming to get you. They were resistant at first, but then agreed. We only have a week to get you back before they send in reinforcements."

I shook my head. "No! There is no way I am going back. You cannot make me. I am staying here. I have a wonderful man who I met and I am starting to have feelings for him. Please...I beg you."

"Wait! You met someone?" Rosalie said when she reached for my hand.

"Yes, I have. He will be here soon with his two brothers. Come on, lets go inside." I pulled on her with Alice and Aro following.

They sat on the couch and I on the chair next to them. Aro just stood there. He has a job to do and you don't tell him otherwise.

I told them all about Edward and how Booboo and him found me. They smiled and said theirs ooos and aaahs while they sat petting Booboo. He was loving the attention.

"So, enough about me, I need to hear all what happened after the party when I ended up gone. I bet mom and dad freaked out huh?"

"HA! That's an understatement Bella." Alice speaks up. "You know how they are. They had everyone in the palace searching and quizzing everyone. We were on total lock down. It royally sucked. No pun intended" She lifts her hand up and we all laughed.

"So, continue." I needed to hear more. Just then I heard Edward and told them to hold that thought and I ran out of the house and into his arms.

A/N

Had you there didn't I? Two chapters ago, Bella ran out and I bet you thought it was to Edward. Only it was a surprise! Things are getting good-hang in there. Leave me love-I love you guys for sticking with me. Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Genie In A Bottle**

_Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. Don't own anything Twilight related._

_Enjoy this Chapter!_

Chapter 13

Just being in Edwards arms, I felt safe. I have never felt more sure of this and knew he would be freaking out by the news when I told him who was here and how they found me. He was more than impatient by getting into the house to make sure for himself.

After all the introductions were made, I told Alice to continue her story.

"Well, after you left the room, father was drilling Marcus on why he was not standing outside your room. He said that Jess told him that the King needed to speak to him and left his post. Jess also said that she was with you and her story claimed someone came in and abducted you and that she went after him to stop him. She had no time to alert to anyone.

"Wow, Jess really had everything planned out huh? What about the security cameras?" I said to them. Thinking that she knew all along in what she wanted and pulled it off.

"So, then since there were no finger prints and your ring on your vanity, with your bottle missing, they assumed someone planned it. For some reason the cameras were blocked. They could not see anything."

I sat there trying to picture all of this and trying to process what Jess planned out. I just wished I had known before hand. "Wait a minute. I need to know, did she marry Mike?"

"Yes, she did. Since you were not found and technically she was next in line, they were married. It was a beautiful wedding and they both looked really happy and in love. It was quite a sight to see. Now that I think about it, it seemed all too real. Almost like they both were in this together." Alice stared off into space for a few moments, like she was remembering things.

"Alice, if she is married, why are you here to take me back. You both know I cannot go back yet. I have to stay hidden for three more months. If I go back now, they will force them to have their marriage annulled and I will still be forced to marry him." I stand up and I feel myself starting to panic. I look over at Aro with pleading eyes and he does not move one muscle. He knows he has to abide by the rules.

Edward stands and places his hands on my arms and pulls me into a hug trying to calm me. "It will all work out." He whispers.

Alice stands up in front of me. "Listen Bella, you know the rules. They know where you are and if we don't bring you home, they'll only come after you."

I nod my head, as I feel the tears surface. Pulling away from Edwards hold, I go into the bedroom and close the door. I cannot take this. I grab my bottle, holding it to my chest sitting on the bed and silently wish I could stay here with Edward forever. There has to be a way.

A/N

Hope you liked this chapter-things are getting good! Leave some love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Genie In A Bottle**

Chapter 14

I knock on the door. "Isabella?" Waiting for her to answer me.

"Yes?"

I enter the room, striding over to sit next to her and wrap my arms around her. She leans her head on my shoulder and cries. I just hold her, rubbing her arm.

After a minutes she quiets down and lets out a huge sigh. Leaning back to look at me. I reach my hand to wipe away a stray tear. "Isabella, are you okay now?"

"Edward, I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice. If I don't leave with them, my parents will come to get me."

So many things were going through my mind in how we can get her to stay here. "What if we tell them you ran away and they need more time to find you? We can hide you somewhere. We'll get you far away from your bottle, so they can't track you.

All of sudden her eyes bugged out and she stands up. "Edward, that's it! If we run away together where they can't find us, it will give us more time together, it's perfect!"

"Whoa, Isabella. As much as I want to do that, I cannot leave my brothers. They just got here. It's not fair to them."

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about anyone else."

She hides her face with her hands. I stand up and pull them away. "Isabella, don't ever hide from me and don't apologize for it, ever. We will figure something out. I told you I would protect you and I promise to keep it. I just wish we had more time. Maybe I could talk to my brothers and see what they say."

We stood there holding each other, until someone knocked on the door and Emmett told us to come out to the living room.

We walked out hand in hand. "What's up Em?"

"Well, the girls and I were talking and we need to tell you something."

A/N

Since this was a short chapter and I wanted to post with last chapter since they kinda go together. Sorry I left you hanging, wondering what they have to say, but it'll surprise you!

stay tuned...sorry no pics to post.


	15. Chapter 15

**Genie In a Bottle**

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringment intended. I don't own anything Twilight related._

_Sorry for a late post-had family Christmas. it's a short chapter, but hope you like it!_

Chapter 15

Edward sat down on the chair and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me. I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck.

My eyes darted from Rose, to Alice, then over to Em and Jasper. "Well, what do you want to tell me?"

Alice stood up. "Well, we were talking about how cool it would be if we could stay here for a while before heading back home. We could report back to mom and dad and tell them that you ran away before we could find you. That you are not here and we have no idea where you went, even though we stay here."

Well, it looks like they had the same idea as Edward did. I looked at him, smiling. He knew what I was thinking.

Looking back at her, then my eyes cut over to Aro. I knew he would never agree to this, so why even bother?

"Bella, I know what you're thinking..." Before she could even finish, I jumped up, cutting her off. "Alice, it will never work." I looked at Aro. "Right Aro? You will drag me back home because you were ordered too!" I glared at him until Alice placed her arm around me. She knew I was going to get worked up, but Alice always has a way to calm me.

I take a deep breath. "Aro, please help me, help us." I waved my hand out toward everyone. "Please Aro, please?" I had to beg.

"Princess, you know the rules. I can only hold back for a few days at most. I cannot lie. I was sworn in. Your parents expect you to return within a week and in time to marry the prince as arranged."

"NO! I will run away. I will get off this Island and go somewhere. They cannot find me. I won't let them. I won't marry him."

Aro, stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. I froze. Literally shocked at what he told me.

A/N

Oh oh! Sorry I left a cliffhanger...any ideas? I won't make you wait long...stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

**Genie In A Bottle**

Chapter 16

This cannot be happening. How can my parents do this to me or to my sisters? I mean, I understand that with us being royalty, that we need to be protected, but this!

My mind and body feels like it has just disconnected from one another, but yet I feel Edward touching me and I can hear him pleading. "Princess? Isabella?"

It took his soft and gentle kiss to pull me out of my shock. I responded back with just enough for him to know that my mind and body are back together, by letting out a soft moan. He pulls back with a smirk, gauging my reaction as he knows from that moan, he has me back.

I blink a few times and let out a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm...I'm fine. Let me just sit down." He helps me over to sit on the couch. He is holding my hand, while Alice sits on the other side of me with her arm around me.

I look up at Aro, who is giving me the look. Everyone else is looking at him too! "Aro, Please give us two days here, and then we can leave." He nods.

"What the hell Bella! We are not going anywhere." Rosalie is mad. I can tell she doesn't want to leave, but we have no choice.

I stand and wrap my arms around her. "Rose, we have too! We have no choice." I turn around to face the others. I explained to them what Aro told me. I had no idea that our parents had planted tracking devices into us when we were born.

It is required due to being a high ranking royalty in our country. With the special genie powers, it is inevitable that in case of kidnapping, that they have the capability to track us. Therefore we cannot hide. I knew our bottles had special gsp, but not once think ourselves.

Everyone looked so sad and I was dying inside, as I knew there was nothing I could do. My eyes landed on Edward.

"Edward? Since we have two days left. Will you take me on your boat tomorrow? Can we tour the city some more with my sisters, so they can see how beautiful it is here?"

"Of Course we can. I am just sorry that there is nothing I can do." He runs his hand down my face. My heart is just breaking inside.

We all got settled into our rooms. Jaz and Em said they will share a room, then Rose and Alice can have the other. Aro will stay on the couch. He knows no one will run, so he is certain nothing will happen. He rarely sleeps anyways, so it wouldn't surprise me if he does.

Edward made dinner and we all sat outside in the back yard talking and laughing. I could tell that my sisters and his brothers were totally flirting with each other. We forgot all about our impending departure in two days.

A/N

Happy New Year! Hope you liked this chapter. Now you know that no matter wherdo the girls go, they will be tracked. That's how come they found Bella so fast. Sorry no pics to this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Genie In A Bottle**

_Disclaimer: No copyright. IInfringement. Intended. I do not own anything Twilight related._

_My apologies for not posting sooner. Got_ a_ different phone and learning how to use it. I couldnt get onto ff either. My laptop wouldnt work. Just all around mess._

_Hope you like this..._

Chapter 17

Today we get to sail around the Island. My sisters and I have never been on a boat before, but it all sounds so exciting, yet scary at the same time.

Edward gave me the run down, while helping me into the life jacket. Jasper helped Alice, with Emmett helping Rose.

"Okay, this jacket will keep you afloat should the boat sink." He tightened the straps.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, it could sink? Really?" I had panic in my eyes and feel myself panicking.

He leans down and kisses me. "Probably not, but you should be prepared. I've done this a hundred times and I'm still here, right?" He gives me one more kiss.

I nod. He is right. Just keep positive thoughts. Edward walks over to Aro and helps him with the vest as well, while I stand talking to my sisters. They were just as nervous and excited like me.

Edward hopped in the boat first and helped us girls in after that, holding our hands while we stepped on ledge and jumped in. We all giggled. Aro was next and was scared silly. Someone so tough, isn't tough anymore.

Jaz and Em undid the ropes from the dock, jumping in, while Edward trolled away slowly. I sat there looking out over the edge of the boat.

"Princess, come here." Edward said while holding his hand out to me to take. I reach out grabbing his hand and stand slowly, moving toward him.

"Here, put your hands on the wheel." He smiles.

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that!" I panicked. I've never done this and he wants me to drive this thing.

"It's okay, I'll help you. Just place your hands on the steering wheel and sit on my lap." He padded his lap as I put my hands on the wheel and sat down.

We were just cruising around the island and I couldn't stop smiling. Edward would point things out to us, telling us stories he heard when he arrived here.

It is a wonderful day. Feeling the ocean wind in my face. It is invigorating. I felt carefree. There are a few times I felt Edwards hands on my hips and I was controlling the boat all by myself. A few times I would turn around, looking at him smiling. He would smile back and give me a kiss, making me melt all over again.

A/N

I already posted a pic of Edwards boat. Sorry its another short chapter. I hope to get posted this weekend.


End file.
